


Holiday Magic

by ShiTiger



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be alone on Christmas.  Eventual Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz x Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Wish, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> { thoughts }

'Well, you've destroyed my UnChristmas-Inator, so I suppose everyone's going to enjoy their Christmas tomorrow...' Dr. Doofenshmirtz trailed off, his shoulders hunched and his expression sadder than Perry had ever seen.

Agent P sighed and stepped closer to his nemesis, reaching up to tug him on the sleeve of his over-sized lab coat. The scientist looked down and watched the platypus gesture to a nearby photo on the lab table.

'What? No, Vanessa decided to go to Hawaii with her mother, so I'll be spending Christmas alone again this year,' Doofenshmirtz answered, avoiding the agent's eyes.

Perry stepped back to give his nemesis some space. He must be going soft. Seeing Heinz... no, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, looking so sad and rejected made his heart hurt. The agent cast another look over his shoulder before activating his rocket pack and flying out the broken window.

'Merry Christmas, Perry the Platypus!'

Agent P nearly spun around when he heard the unexpected goodbye, but it just wasn't agency protocol to comfort your nemesis. Instead he kept flying until he reached the house, trying to ignore the twinge in his chest at leaving the scientist looking so dejected. 

*** 

'Merry Christmas, Perry. Have a good sleep. We have to be well rested so we can get up early tomorrow and open Christmas presents!'

Perry smiled to himself as he nestled down in Phineas' bed. The boy was the most cheerful, thoughtful human on the face of the planet. He was so happy that Phineas and Ferb were his boys and not some other agent's.

'It's wonderful that everyone gets to spend Christmas together, isn't it, Ferb?' the redhead smiled over at his brother.

'I agree. No one should spend Christmas alone,' Ferb answered quietly from his own bed.

'That's right. No one should spend Christmas alone,' Phineas agreed, stroking Perry's soft fur.

The twinge in his chest was back. Perry stared sadly out the window at the moon as his boys slept. Tomorrow he'd spend Christmas with his loving family, as he did every year, but Heinz... Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be all alone in his penthouse suite.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair. If Perry could have one wish this Christmas, just one, then he'd wish for Doofenshmirtz to not be alone tomorrow. Yawning, he curled up once more and tried to sleep. 

*** 

'Oh joy. Another Christmas alone. Well, I don't need them. I'm an evil scientist and spending Christmas alone isn't going to get me down. I'll just work on an UnChristmas-Inator... no wait, I already built one and Perry the Platypus destroyed it. Sigh! Might as well get dressed and make breakfast. I can't believe I fell asleep on the couch again... HEY! Who are you and why are you sleeping... NAKED... in my bed?!'

Perry shook himself awake to the familiar voice of his nemesis. Really, it was just way too early to be fighting him. Besides, wasn't it a holiday? They had an unwritten agreement to never again fight on Christmas.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you. Who do you think you are? Sneaking into someone's home and falling asleep naked in their bed. I don't care if it is Christmas, there are some things you just don't do,' Heinz continued.

Perry rubbed his eyes and sat up, eyeing his nemesis sleepily. Really, what was the man going on about now? For one thing, Perry was a platypus and didn't wear clothes normally, so why would he be dressed? Two, wait a minute... the secret agent looked down, then up at his frowning nemesis, then back down at his pale-skinned human fingers.

'What? This can't be... I'm a platypus, not a human. Why am I a human?' 

*** 

Heinz eyed the teal haired young man sitting naked in his bed. Then he spotted the familiar hat next to him on the pillow.

'What? This can't be... I'm a platypus, not a human. Why am I am human?'

The scientist felt his heart skip a beat when chocolate brown eyes focused on his, waiting for an answer. There was a man in his bed that claimed to be a platypus... a PLATYPUS? Wait, hat plus platypus equals...

'Perry the Platypus?!' Heinz shouted, pointing at the young man who had gone back to examining his new human form in amazement. 

_{He makes a very attractive human... Good thing the covers are keeping him from completely exposing himself... Never mind.}_

The scientist rolled his eyes at his clearly naive guest who had just decided to jump out of bed, fully nude, to race to the closet mirror to stare at himself.

'I don't know why you're a human or how you got into my bed, Perry the former platypus, but humans do not walk around naked,' Dr. Doofenshmirtz commented, rummaging through his drawers for something the young man could wear.

'Here. You're shorter than I am, so they might be a little long,' Heinz tossed a basic pair of pants and a t-shirt (and underwear... how embarrassing) at the teal haired young man before turning around to find his own clothes.

'Just meet me in the kitchen when you're done dressing,' Heinz called over his shoulder before slipping out the bedroom door with an armful of clothes. The thought of changing in front of his nemesis... it was just weird, that's what it was. 

*** 

'What do platypi even eat anyway? Oh well, he's getting bacon and eggs whether he likes it or not,' Doofenshmirtz grumbled aloud to himself as he began frying up the bacon.

When the now-human Perry finally stepped into the kitchen, breakfast was already on the table. Heinz looked up from pouring the coffee and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

'Really? Just the shirt? I hope you at least have the underwear on,' the scientist forced himself to look away, rather than stare at the adorable younger man taking a seat across the table from him.

Wide brown eyes took in the food on the table with unhidden interest, until Perry realized that Heinz was staring at him. A flush came over pale cheeks and the platypus-turned-human looked away, unused to showing so much emotion to his nemesis. 

*** 

Breakfast was... interesting. Teaching a former platypus how to use utensils brought back fond memories of Vanessa's toddler years. By the time the table was cleared, Perry had more jam on his face and shirt than in his stomach. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz was amused to hear a familiar churrr from his nemesis.

Perry was happily fed and could barely keep a cheerful smile off his face as he watched the professor clear the table. Who knew the evil scientist could be so nice?

'Time to get you cleaned up and properly dressed. Now that I think about it, you're about the same size as Vanessa was a year ago. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing some of her old clothes. They're from before her goth kick,' Heinz commented aloud, gesturing for the former platypus to follow him out of the kitchen. 

*** 

'Okay, now I think I found an outfit that would actually fit you... You know, I'm starting to think you're allergic to underwear, Perry the former Platypus,' Heinz sighed, watching the young man struggle to pull the shirt over his head.

'I'm just not used to clothes,' the agent mumbled through the cloth, getting more tangled up by the minute.

'Clearly. Well, it's a good thing you were a male platypus, cause this would be REALLY awkward if you turned into a young woman instead of a young man,' the scientist commented, cheeks flushed at the mostly nude man sitting on his bed.

'Got it. Do I have to wear clothes?' chocolate brown eyes focused on the older man pleadingly.

'Yes, yes you do. Even if we weren't going out, you'd still have to wear clothes. Now, underwear first... and I'm not leaving the room this time. The last thing we need is you getting arrested for flashing people,' Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes at the thought.

Once the former-platypus was finally dressed and properly cleaned up, his first words were, 'Now what?'

'Well, I suppose we could go to the mall. They've got a big Christmas celebration going on. That was part of the reason I built my UnChristmas-Inator. All those endless commercials about it. Oh well. I'll just call us a cab,' Heinz left the room to do just that.

'I think I'm starting to like that strange human nemesis of mine,' Perry mumbled to himself, shaking his head in amazement. 

...tbc...


	2. Christmas Wish, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler for the P&F 2nd Dimension movie)

'So, what should we do first? There's ice skating, the main stage with fashion shows and a concert, Santa's grotto, a petting zoo...' Heinz read aloud from the brochure.

Perry's ears perked up and he grabbed the scientist's arm tightly. Doofenshmirtz looked down at the grinning young man who was now pointing at the VERY long line-up for Santa's Grotto.

'Really, Perry? We just got here and you want us to stand in that huge line-up? Look at it! It's got to be a mile long. Can't we wait until it settles down a bit?' Heinz asked, feeling a headache coming on from just looking at all those people.

'It's SANTA! Come on, Doofie! Let's go see Santa!' the teal-haired man insisted, pulling his nemesis toward the lineup.

'Did you just call me Doofie?' Heinz was so startled that he actually let himself be dragged along.

'Let's go see Santa!' Perry churred again, eyes lit up with pure happiness.

'Okay, fine. We'll do Santa's Grotto first,' Heinz sighed in agreement. It was hard to be upset with someone who looked that cute when he was happy. Still... it was a LONG line-up. 

*** 

Heinz wanted to be upset over the 2 hour wait in line just to see Santa Claus, but Perry hadn't stopped grinning ear-to-ear. The little platypus-turned-human even let out an excited churrr when they finally reached the front of the line.

The scientist blinked in surprise when he was pulled onto the stage and let go only when Perry dropped down onto Santa's lap.

'HoHoHo! And how is my favourite secret agent doing today?' the jolly man in red laughed.

 _{Wow... Santa really does know everything}_ Heinz thought to himself.

'We're having a great Christmas, aren't we, Heinz?' Perry's chocolate brown eyes flashed over to his stunned scientist, then back to Santa.

'Yes, I guess we are,' Doofenshmirtz found himself agreeing and even smiling back at his nemesis.

'HoHoHo! Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you've been on my naughty list for years. But since you've given up evil for at least this one special day and Perry is my favourite platypus...'

Santa reached into a big red bag next to his chair and pulled out two colourful boxes tied with fancy ribbons. Doof found himself mumbling his thanks as he accepted the unexpected gift. Perry just churred happily and held his present close.

'Photo time. Smile boys!'

Heinz blinked as a camera flash left him momentarily dazed.

'Thanks Santa!'

The scientist looked over at his companion's words and blushed. Perry had decided thanks just wasn't enough and had taken the opportunity to lean in to nuzzle the jolly man's cheek.

'Thank you and we're leaving now,' Heinz grabbed Perry's arm and all but yanked him from the other man's lap. Perry met his eyes, then half-turned to wave goodbye to Santa Claus. The scientist continued to blush and decided it was best if he got the former-platypus as far away from Santa's Grotto as he could.

'HoHoHo and Merry Christmas!' 

(No, Santa's not a perv, I promise. And Perry is delightfully naive when it comes to human affection)

 *** 

'That was fun. And we got presents!' Perry shook his box, wondering what was inside.

Doofenshmirtz had finally stopped dragging him along once they found an unused bench to relax on. Even the gawky-looking scientist looked curious about the contents of his unexpected gift.

'We could always save them for later... or just open them now,' Heinz rolled his eyes as Perry ripped open the wrapping paper and yanked out a stripped teal and brown scarf.

'What did you get?' chocolate brown eyes watched eagerly as the scientist slowly opened his gift. Nimble fingers pulled a deep purple and black scarf from the box.

Heinz felt tears coming to his eyes, but blinked them away. It really was a sweet gift.

'Now we match!' Perry exclaimed, reaching down to pluck the older man's scarf from his hands and throwing it around Heinz's neck with a smile.

Heinz felt his cheeks heat up when he found himself nearly nose-to-nose with his now-human nemesis.

'So, what's next?' the younger man's voice broke the moment and the scientist found himself staring in empty air when Perry dropped both ends his scarf and plopped back down on the bench to glance through the brochure.

'Right...' Doofenshmirtz wanted to sigh in disappointment. Really, how long had it been since he'd last dated? He really shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach over his nemesis turning into a human. And Perry was a guy... not that he really had an issue with gay people, but he'd never once thought about another guy in that way. Not until the cute teal-haired young man suddenly popped into his life. Oh right... naked in his bed... 

'Heinz... Heinz... Doofie... Dr. Doofenshmirtz,' a pale hand waving in his face snapped Heinz out of his thoughts, blush still imprinted on his cheeks.

'Oh, my phone...' Heinz flipped it open, realizing that Perry must have heard it ringing and tried to get his attention.

 _{He called me Doofie again...}_

*** 

(Location: Hawaii!) 

'Hello... Oh, hi Vanessa!'

The brunette leaned back, feeling the sun on her body as she relaxed in the beach chair in her hottest black bikini.

'I just thought I'd call and say Merry Christmas,' Vanessa commented, eyeing one of the lifeguards as she half listened to the phone.

'Merry Christmas, Sweetie! Are you and your mom enjoying yourselves?' the scientist asked.

'Yeah, we're having a lot of fun. You're not doing anything evil on Christmas, are you?' Vanessa found himself focusing back on the conversation again at the thought of her father ruining Christmas for someone back home.

'No, not this year. Actually, Perry and I are at the mall and we're just about to head to the main stage. Perry wants to see “The P&F Christmas Spectacular” that's starting soon,' her father continued.

'Have fun. Wait... you and Perry the Platypus are hanging out at the mall together?' Vanessa couldn't help but think that that was just weird, even for her dad.

'Well, he's not really a platypus right now. We're not sure how it happened, but he got turned into a human and now we're spending Christmas together. Here, you can talk to him.'

Vanessa sat up straight in her beach chair when a younger man's voice wished her a “Merry Christmas” over the phone.

'Merry Christmas to you too,' the goth teen replied, wondering for a brief moment if she could bust her dad with this knowledge. But it was Christmas...

'Well, I'm glad you're having a good holiday, Dad. You two enjoy the concert,' Vanessa smiled as her father said goodbye and hung up. Laying back in her chair, she congratulated herself for her good deed of the day.

 _{I wonder how cute Perry is as a human...}_

***

It was late-afternoon when Heinz and Perry finally approached the skating rink at the far end of the mall. All in all, the day had gone well. The concert had been a blast and Heinz had been pleasantly surprised that the teal-haired man had grabbed his hand as they danced along to the music. Then window-shopping as they walked through the mall. Really, the scientist wasn't going to complain if his nemesis wanted to keep holding his hand the entire time.

And now they were watching the ice skaters and debating whether to rent skates or not. Heinz was a bit embarrassed at the idea, but Perry's excitement was quickly changing his mind. They were just about to head to the Skate Shack when they were approached by two familiar boys.

'Hey, you were the boys from the concert,' Heinz commented aloud.

'Yep, we sure were. Did you enjoy it?' the redhead asked, smiling up at them.

'It was... great,' Perry half smiled, wondering if the boys knew... No, they couldn't. Their memories had been wiped after the alternate dimension incident. They shouldn't remember Heinz... Dr. Doofenshmirtz or Perry's agent status. But this was Phineas and Ferb he was thinking about... 

*** 

Heinz was surprised to see his companion looking at bit nervous at the attention. That was strange. Perry had, in the course of one day, been naked in his bed, walked around without underwear, all-but-glomped Santa and had held the scientist's hand through the mall. Yet, here he was looking embarrassed and uncertain just because these two boys from the concert had decided to approach them. Curious...

'Actually, we were wondering if we could speak to you alone for a moment.'

Doofenshmirtz felt their hands separate as Perry was pulled off by the little red-haired boy. Chocolate brown eyes met his for a moment and the former-platypus offered him a smile before he turned his attention back to the two boys who wanted to talk to him.

'Um, okay then. I guess I could just wait here... or go get some hot chocolate,' Heinz decided, glancing over his shoulder as he went, just to make sure Perry wasn't going to run away on him. 

*** 

Once they reached a semi-secluded area, the boys finally turned around and gave the older man their full attention.

'Are you having a fun Christmas, Perry?' Phineas asked, eyes glued to the teal haired man.

'Yes, I am... Wait a minute. How did you...?' Perry stared in shock at his boys.

'Ferb and I built the machine that turned you into a human. And we kinda snuck you into Dr. D's tower while you were asleep. Actually, we kept you a platypus until we got you there, then turned you into a human. It was just easier that way,' the red-haired boy explained.

'Well, that explains how. But, why did you do all this? And how did you know about Doofenshmirtz anyway?' Perry asked.

'You remember the time we helped Dr. D build a portal to an evil dimension?' Phineas grinned, looking overly pleased with himself.

'Yes, yes I remember. The question is how did you two remember? Major Monogram wiped your memories!' Perry glanced around warily, just in case Heinz was listening in on their conversation. Nope, he was clear across the room and in line for hot chocolate. All clear.

'Invisible helmet head-systems,' Ferb commented, yanking what appeared to be the top of his head off, revealing the top of his real head.

'You remembered this entire time?' Perry gasped, staring at the pair in shock. 

_{Four and a half months? If Major Monogram finds out that they were able to keep a secret this big for four months...}_

'Yep. We wanted to wait until a really special time to tell you. And what's more special than Christmas?' Phineas threw his hands in the air.

'But if you remembered, then why do all this?' Perry gestured to his new human body in confusion.

'Well, we noticed that you were a bit gloomy after your last battle with Dr. D and figured you'd want to spend Christmas with your nemesis,' the redhead admitted, giving Perry a look that he couldn't quite figure out.

'You're my boys. I wanted to spend Christmas with you too,' the former platypus sighed, kneeling down so he could be at eye level with the boys.

'Silly, you have us every day of the year. So, have fun with Dr. D today and we'll hang out with you tomorrow,' Phineas laughed.

'Oh and by the way, you should automatically turn back into a platypus at midnight tonight,' Ferb added.

'Oh look, here he comes now. Have a good Christmas, Perry!' Phineas threw his arms around the older man's neck and gave him a quick hug. Ferb unexpectedly did the same once his brother stepped back.

Perry blinked away unexpected tears and waved goodbye to his favourite human children as he straightened from his crouch.

'See you later, Dr. D!' Phineas called out over his shoulder as he and Ferb walked away to leave the pair alone.

'Bye boys!' Heinz would have waved, but his hands WERE full...

Perry smiled and eagerly took one of the paper cups from the older man's hands.

'They seemed awfully familiar. Have we met them before?' Heinz commented, glancing at his companion.

Perry just smiled and shook his head, taking a sip from his cup. Hey, this hot chocolate stuff was pretty good.

'You sure we don't know them? I know we just saw them in concert, but still... I feel like I know them from somewhere else,' Heinz mused aloud, even as Perry pulled on his arm and led him in the opposite direction.

'Didn't you say something about renting skates and actually getting out on that rink, Heinz?' Perry commented, successfully distracting the scientist.

'Oh yeah, I did,' Heinz recalled, sipping his drink as the headed toward the Skate Shack. 

*** 

'Boys, did you know that man?' Linda narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a protective-parent stance. She had walked around the corner in time to see her little boys hugging a strange man in the middle of the mall.

'Sure. He's dad's cousin, Philip. He's in town to visit his boyfriend,' Phineas replied, smiling innocently back at her.

'Oh, I didn't recognize him. I'll make sure to ask your father to invite them over for dinner sometime,' the woman smiled, relieved that the boys hadn't been in any danger. She should have known that they wouldn't randomly hug strange men at the mall.

'Sounds great, mom,' Phineas agreed, already thinking of all the great adventures he and Ferb could have with human-Perry.

'What sounds great?' Lawrence walked up, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

'Inviting your cousin Philip and his boyfriend over for dinner,' the woman answered, leaning up to kiss her husband on the cheek.

'I have a cousin named Philip?' the man wondered aloud, deep in thought.

'Sure you do, Dad. We just haven't seen him in a long time,' Phineas spoke up.

'Oh, cousin Philip. Yes, now I remember. Wasn't he in the army?' Lawrence asked as they all headed to pick up Candace from her part-time job.

'Well, he does work for the government,' Ferb commented.

'Oh right, yes. The government. You know, it would be jolly good to see him again.'

'Here's his number. But he said he'd be busy until after New Years. The whole government thing, you know,' Phineas handed a small sheet of paper to his father and shared a smile with Ferb.

'Right, of course,' Lawrence tucked the paper into his pocket and took the opportunity to hold his wife's hand.

'So, what do you boys know about Philip's significant other?' Linda asked.

'Dr. D? He's an inventor who happens to live in a penthouse suite downtown. Perry, I mean Philip, comes to visit him a lot,' the red-headed boy answered.

'That's wonderful. I'd love to see his inventions sometime,' Lawrence turned to wave Candace over to them. After a long afternoon at the mall, it would be nice to spend some quality family time together. It was Christmas after all. 

...tbc...


	3. Christmas Wish, pt 3

'Hey! I think I'm finally getting the hang of it... WHOA!' Doofenshmirtz flailed, his feet going in all directions. Moments later, he was kissing the ice for the umpteenth time that afternoon. A churring laugh hit his ears and the scientist pouted up at his human nemesis.

Perry attempted to hide his smile by covering his mouth with his hands, but the chuckles continued to escape.

'Hmph! I don't see why you're better at skating then I am, Perry the former Platypus,' Heinz grumbled as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get to his feet.

'I have great balance,' Perry commented. The teal-haired man bent down, locking fingers with his scientist. A swift tug had Heinz all but flying into his arms. The former platypus was amused to see the older man's pale cheeks redden as he tried to straighten himself.

'Here, let's try this,' Perry instructed, grasping the other man's hands in his own and pulling him forward. The agent glided backwards with ease as he supported his skating partner.

'I'm doing it. I'm skating!' a wide smile came over the scientist's face before he frowned at the shorter man holding his hands. 'And I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. You, Perry the former Platypus, are showing off.'

'Oh relax, Doofie. Enjoy the moment,' Perry added a surprise twist, spinning Heinz around.

Once the doctor got over his shock, he was amazed to find that his nemesis managed to turn them around, so that they were skating back the way they came.

'I am...'

'Hmmm..?' Perry looked deep into his partner's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

'I am... enjoying the moment,' Heinz admitted, redness tinting his cheeks again.

Perry smiled and leaned up to nuzzle the other man's nose with his bill... er, nose.

'Me too,' the teal-haired man commented, feeling a strange jolt in his chest area. It wasn't unpleasant... just odd. 

'HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going? You nearly ran over my nerd!'

Perry quickly dragged himself (and his partner) to a stop and looked over his shoulder at the voice. 

*** 

'It's okay, Buford. I should have been paying attention,' Baljeet gasped, feeling his bully's arms holding him protectively close.

'It's not okay. I don't care if it is Christmas,' Buford argued, helping the smaller boy to straighten up.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Baljeet. I was... lost in the moment. Are you alright?' the teal-haired man asked, watching the pair with concerned eyes.

'Yes, I'm okay. It's really nothing to worry about,' the Indian boy tugged on Buford's arm, trying to keep the violence to a minimum.

'Well... I guess you did say sorry. Just don't let it happen again,' Buford growled, dragging his nerd in the opposite direction.

'Merry Christmas!' Baljeet attempted to wave and keep his balance at the same time. 

*** 

'Merry Christmas!' Perry and Heinz waved back, turning to stare into each other's eyes once the boys were gone.

Awkward smiles came over their faces from the strange run-in and neither could keep the laughter from slipping out. Between chuckles, Perry suggested that this might be a good time to finish up and Heinz couldn't agree more.

'Cute kids,' Doofenshmirtz's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Perry could see the smile on his lips even as he bent to untie his skates.

'So, what now?' Perry flung his skates over his shoulder and took hold of Doof's arm so they wouldn't be separated by the crowd. He missed the startled look the other man gave him as they walked toward the Skate Shack.

'Well, the mall is closing and it is close to dinner time. Do you want to go out to dinner?' Heinz felt his cheeks heat up, AGAIN. This entire day felt a lot like a date...

'Sure! I'm starving. Oooh, lets go out for sushi. I love sushi. Do you like sushi?' the former platypus asked, looking up at him.

_{Those eyes should be illegal. They are just too... Cute? Adorable? Tempting pools of chocolate that you feel like staring into for hours... Ack! Dinner, Heinz. Focus on dinner!}_

'Uh... yes. Yes, we could go for sushi,' Heinz agreed, trying to ignore the feelings building inside of him as his now-human nemesis held his arm and leaned against him with a contented smile on his face.

_{This is not a normal relationship, Heinz. Soon, he'll be a platypus again and still your nemesis. And you'll have to go back to being evil and fighting him.}_

Doubts continued to cloud the scientist's mind even as he opened the door to let Perry into the taxi, then climbed in after him. The younger man seemed happy to snuggle up to him as they drove toward their destination.

_{Yes... soon he'll be a platypus again. But at least I'll have this memory after he's gone.}_

Heinz sighed, feeling a smile tugging itself onto his tired lips. Now they just had to get through dinner without another episode like breakfast... 

*** 

(Sorry guys, dinner is getting skipped. But Heinz will fill you in) 

*** 

Heinz felt his thoughts drifting as he popped “Miracle on 34th  Street” into the DVD player in the lab.

{After the breakfast incident, who would have guessed that Perry the Platypus would be an expert with chopsticks?}

Taking a seat on the couch, he waited for the menu to pop up on the giant flat-screen he'd had NORM install the other day.

_{Let's see... I've got the popcorn, the DVD remote, the wine and glasses. I even have NORM standing nearby to pour the wine. Now where's Perry?}_

Heinz was jolted from his thoughts as the younger man sat down and curled up next to him on the couch. Perry handed him part of the blanket he was currently snuggled under and churred in excitement as a picture of Santa Claus flashed onto the screen.

'Yes, I get it. You like Santa,' Doofenshmirtz grumbled. Familiar feelings of jealousy swept through him.

_{Oh come on, Heinz. Jealous of Santa, REALLY? So what if Perry smiles every time he's around? He smiles when you're around too... sometimes}_

The scientist looked down to find that Perry had taken the opportunity to rest his head on his shoulder, his attention unwavering from the TV screen. Heinz felt his eyes well up with tears at the tender moment and he wiped them away discreetly with his free hand. What a wonderful Christmas... 

*** 

Doofenshmirtz blinked at the black screen in front of him. He must have fallen asleep. What a strange dream. Perry had been turned into a sexy human man, they'd gone to the mall, then out to dinner, then watched a movie...

_{Teal hair... Is Perry cuddled up on my couch with me? Awww, he's so cute when he's sleeping. Looks like it wasn't a dream after all. But if we sleep like this, we'll be really sore in the morning, so...}_

The scientist gently shook his nemesis awake. Tired brown eyes blinked up at him and the former platypus let out a familiar questioning churrrr.

'We can't sleep here, Perry the... well, just Perry. Come on, you can stay here for the night. We can figure out how to get you back to normal tomorrow,' Heinz led the way, pulling a drowsy Perry behind him.

'I wonder why I didn't notice that before. Vanessa must have put up the mistletoe,' the scientist commented aloud to himself as he stepped into the kitchen with Perry in tow.

'Mistletoe?' the former platypus asked curiously, still half asleep.

'Yes, yes. A Christmas tradition. If two people find themselves standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss one another,' Heinz replied, without thinking much of it.

'Aren't we standing under the mistletoe?' Perry asked, his chocolate brown eyes starting up at the taller human.

Heinz froze in shock. Technically they were standing under the mistletoe... and Perry was a human... 

*** 

Perry pouted and wondered why the scientist was making such a big deal out of a kiss. His host family kissed him all the time. Well, normally on the head, but Heinz was taller than him, so he'd have to try the more direct approach.

Hands on Doofenshmirtz's slim hips for balance, the former platypus raised himself onto the tips of his toes and pressed their lips together.

 _{I forgot to ask how long these kisses were suppose to last}_

*** 

Heinz felt his heart skip a beat at firm lips pressed against his own and he was left staring down into his nemesis' brown eyes in shock. Caught up in the moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The evil scientist found himself returning the kiss lightly. It was soft, unaggressive and over sooner than Heinz wanted it to be.

_{I just kissed my nemesis... Well, he kissed me. But still, I just kissed my nemesis... and I liked it}_

'Was that long enough?' Perry asked. The teal-haired man cocked his head to the side and stared up at him with naive curiosity.

'No... I mean yes. Yes, it was,' Heinz coughed, feeling the awkwardness slip it's way back into his life.

'Okay. Let's go to bed then,' Perry stepped back and pulled on the taller man's arm, leading the way back to the bedroom the whole mess had started in.

 ***

 Heinz rolled over and hit the snooze button.

_{Stupid alarm. Why didn't I turn that off yesterday so I could sleep in? It's too early to wake up and find yourself cuddling a platypus...}_

Doofenshmirtz froze, mind whirling as the previous day's events flashed through his head. Perry the human, skating at the mall, Santa, dinner, a movie, the KISS under the mistletoe, cuddling in bed with his nemesis...

'Awkward...' Heinz groaned, noting that Perry had somehow turned back into a platypus during the night. The little mammal's soft teal fur was warm against his chest where the platypus was curled up, still fast asleep.

 _{I guess I could let him sleep a bit longer. Especially since I don't have to build an Animal-Inator. And it's still pretty early, so I'll just rest my eyes for a bit...}_

*** 

When Doofenshmirtz woke for the second time that day, he noticed a distinct lack of platypus in the room.

'Oh sure, use me as a pillow all night then run away in the morning. Curse you, Perry the Platypus,' Heinz grumbled, stumbling out of bed. Slipping out of his pajama bottoms and into his regular turtleneck, pants and lab coat, he made his way into the kitchen.

_{Need coffee. Need coffee. Oh look, coffee!}_

It seems that his guest had left a treat. A fresh pot of steaming hot coffee and a box of blueberry muffins.

'Merry Christmas, Perry the Platypus,' the somewhat-evil scientist sighed, wondering where his little platypus agent had run off to. Probably back to the agency. Oh well. At least he still had a photo to remember their special day together.

Heinz pulled the photo out of his lab coat pocket and smiled. Perhaps he'd skip doing evil today and go photo-frame shopping instead. 

...The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: I'm dedicating the mistletoe kiss to my little sister who reminded me that every Christmas story needs one :)
> 
> Note 2: Yes, I finally slipped my second favourite couple into a fic! Buford x Baljeet!


End file.
